


Perfect

by finnbingus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Idiots in Love, Kagehina Exchange, Kissing, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Supportive Hinata Shouyou, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Kageyama Tobio, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnbingus/pseuds/finnbingus
Summary: kageyama has been dealing with his feelings for hinata for a long time. when the boys finally spend some time alone together, he decides to come out to his best friend as trans.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you so much for reading. this is my first fic EVER so i'm a little scared posting this. as a trans guy i just needed some kageyama rep. trigger warning for talking about chest dysphoria!!! hope you enjoy <3

Kageyama Tobio had been grappling with his feelings for his shorter, orange-haired teammate for a while now. He somehow managed to worm his way into his every thought, always lingering, despite how hard the raven-haired boy tried to push him out. When Kageyama dreamt, he dreamt of Hinata. His plump, kissable lips, his honey brown eyes that hid beneath long blonde lashes, those toned arms and legs that allowed him to fly high and score big points for Karasuno. Whenever he was near him it took every ounce of strength not to reach out and run his thumb across his jaw, ruffle his shiny orange hair. He longed to reach out and just touch him. “Yo! Kageyama!” Hinata barked, waving his arms in front of the setter’s face.

Kageyama blinked. “What,” he snapped, officially free from his Hinata thought spiral. He seemed to get caught up in those often.  
“You were staring at me like a freak.”

Kageyama felt a blush creeping up his neck. “No I wasn’t, dumbass,” he choked out.

“Alright, alright,” said Hinata, throwing his hands up in the air as if to say, ‘I surrender’. “It was all part of my wild imagination then.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Let’s just clean up the gym already.” They raced to see who could gather the most volleyballs.

He waited outside the locker room for Hinata to change. When he first joined the team back in his first year, one year ago, he’d gotten questions from the other teammates about why he refused to change in front of them. He shrugged off their questions and eventually waiting outside for his teammates, mainly Hinata, became routine.

The truth was, Kageyama was afraid. He didn’t want his binder to produce questions from his teammates. He didn’t want their stares. He didn’t want them to treat him any different and yet, he wanted everything to change. He wanted them to know, wanted their support and understanding and trust. But was that too much to ask?

He shook his head. Better not to risk it, he thought glumly. It’s not that he didn’t trust his teammates. To be honest, part of him was just lazy. It took a lot of energy to educate people on what it meant to be trans. Why should that be his responsibility?

“You sure you don’t want to change, Stinkyama?” Hinata asked as he exited the locker room.

Kageyama frowned at the nickname. “I’ll change when I get home. And I don’t stink!”

His friend simply chuckled.

Another part of their routine: walking home together after practice. The two were silent as they made their way down the dimly lit street, though it was a comfortable silence. Though Hinata was a chatterbox most of the time, he usually wound down by the time they began their walk home. He was the only one whose silence made Kageyama feel safe as opposed to threatened.

“Hey, do you want to study together at my house?” Kageyama froze. He didn’t know what demon had possessed him to ask the question. Perhaps it was the little creature inside of him that couldn’t stand to be away from Hinata.

Hinata gasped. “Did you just ask me to hang out?”

“I said study,” mumbled Kageyama. He regretted saying anything.

“Whatever. Sure, I can do that. I just gotta text my mom to let her know I won’t be home for dinner.”

They entered through Kageyama’s front door fifteen minutes later. “You know, we don't have to study,” he said as he shook off his shoes. Neither of them were good at it, so it wasn’t like they’d get much done anyway. “We can just order food and watch a movie or something.”

Hinata grinned. “I knew it! The studying was just an excuse to get me to hang out!”

Kageyama blushed red at this. “Fine, fine, we’ll study!”

Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the couch so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. “Nuh-uh. I’m too tired.” He leaned over a blushing Kageyama and snatched the remote, clicking through various movie options. “Ooooh, how about we watch this one!” He selected a sci-fi movie.

Kageyama sighed. He knew from experience that Hinata didn’t even like sci-fi movies; he liked having it play in the background while he chattered about unrelated topics or busied himself with other things.

The movie began. Kageyama felt Hinata shift beside him until his head rested on his lap. “Is this okay?” he asked.

Kageyama inhaled sharply. “Mm-hmm.” His stomach erupted into butterflies. He couldn’t think straight, in more ways than one. God, it was as if Hinata’s sole purpose in life was to make him flustered!

Hinata turned to face the ceiling, face Kageyama, rather than the TV. The raven-haired boy felt his eyes on him but didn’t bare to meet his gaze, or breathe for that matter. He kept staring at the TV, though not really watching. He knew Hinata was watching him. He licked his lips.

Suddenly, Hinata lowered the volume on the movie. “Kageyama,” he cooed, drawing out the last ‘a’. “Why won’t you look at me?”

Ah, so he’d noticed.

Kageyama bit his lip and looked down at the smiling boy. Gorgeous boy. Boy who smelled like apples and cinnamon, boy who used vanilla cake batter chapstick, boy with the flaming orange halo.

He gently played with a strand of his hair. His long setter’s fingers moved to Hinata’s temples and rubbed in slow, circular motions. The boy smiled and closed his eyes.

“Feel good?”

“Mmm.”

They stayed like that for a while, Kageyama massaging Hinata’s face and head. His fingers settled on his cheekbones, traced down his jawline, and stopped at his chin. Oh, how he longed to touch those beautiful lips of his. He restrained himself. Instead, his hands moved down his neck, to his shoulders. He gently traced where he knew his collarbones would be, back and forth. Hinata breathed in sharply through his nose though his eyes remained shut. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Kageyama studied his beautiful features. His pale eyelids and long lashes, the soft curvature of his nose, which was splashed with light freckles that he hadn’t noticed until now. He looked like an angel with his fiery hair splayed all around his head like this.

“Beautiful,” he felt himself whisper. He stiffened. His hands immediately stopped. God, did he really say that out loud?

If Hinata heard him, he pretended not to notice. He did, however, open his eyes.

Kageyama could get lost in those gorgeous pools of honey for hours.

“Hey, Yama,” Hinata asked, “Have you ever been with anybody before? Like…you know, sexually?”

Kageyama couldn’t contain his giggles. Out of all the things he was expecting Hinata to say, that was not one of them. “No, why?”

Hinata sat up finally. Kageyama instantly missed the warmth on his lap. He wanted to drag him back down onto him, but he refrained.

“Can I kiss you, Kageyama?”

He must have heard him wrong. No, he must have been dreaming.

“Kageyama?”

The raven-haired boy took the plunge. He didn’t care if it was a dream. He knew what he wanted. Gently, he cupped Hinata’s face in his hands and leaned in, pulling the boy closer. Their lips brushed against each other, sending shivers down Kageyama’s spine. He then pressed his lips firmly to Hinata’s. He let his eyes flutter shut for a moment.

This. This was what he’d wanted for so long.

He felt Hinata pull himself closer, placing his hands on his shoulders unsteadily. His lips parted. Kageyama hesitated before exploring his soft mouth with his tongue. He felt Hinata moan softly into the kiss. Their tongues and lips explored each other’s memorizing every corner of the other’s mouth. Kageyama gently guided the smaller boy down until he was flat on his back. He lifted a leg to straddle his hips.

He pulled back gently. “Is this okay?” he whispered, running his thumb over Hinata’s cheekbone. Instead of replying, Hinata raised himself on his elbows and kissed him open mouthed. The kiss was hot, breathy. Hinata grabbed a fistful of Kageyama’s shirt and pulled him down to deepen the already passionate kiss. He gasped and shifted slightly against the other boy’s crotch causing Hinata to groan. Kageyama enjoyed his soft gasps, his moans, all the little noises he made as Kageyama’s lips travelled down his neck, kissing and sucking and biting the soft flesh.

“God, you smell so good,” he muttered into the crook of his neck, inhaling the sweet tangy scent of his shampoo that mixed with his sweat.

Hinata blushed. “You smell,” he continued, leaning forward into Kageyama’s chest to inhale, “like sweat. I like it, it’s hot.” Now it was Kageyama’s turn to blush.  
“You think I’m hot?” He tried to sound confident and playful, but his voice shook slightly.

Hinata laughed. “Hot as the fucking sun. Watching you on the court is like…shit, it’s like I want to pounce on you and kiss you in front of everyone so people know.”

“Know what?” he asked breathlessly.

“That I like you a fuck ton.”

A beat of silence passed where they just held each other’s gaze. “I-I like you too,” Kageyama stammered. He slowly pushed up Hinata’s shirt to reveal his pale, toned abdomen. Hinata inhaled sharply as the setter’s long, slender fingers traced up and down his sides, exploring his chest beneath his shirt before pinching his nipples lightly. The boy’s hips bucked involuntarily beneath him. Hinata groaned at the sudden friction. Kageyama could feel him getting hard, but he pretended not to notice, a deep blush settling over his face. He pushed Hinata’s shirt up, and, taking the hint, the orange-haired boy lifted it over his head and tossed it aside.

Kageyama wetted his lips before placing a kiss at the dip between his collarbones, moving lower, slower, until he got to his stomach. He returned to his chest, nipping and sucking, leaving a trail of small hickies that nobody would see but him.

God, how he wished his chest looked like that, flat and smooth. Kageyama did his best to push his dysphoric thoughts aside.

That was when Hinata reached to pull his own shirt up.

Kageyama stiffened and stopped his hands, which were clutching his shirt. Hinata looked at him, puzzled. He took a deep breath.

“I’m trans.”

Hinata blinked. “Like—like you want to be a girl?” he asked, clearly confused.

Kageyama laughed. He couldn’t help but feel flattered. “No, dumbass. I was born a ‘girl’” (he used air quotes) “so I’m transitioning to look more like a guy. I take, like, hormones and stuff to make my voice deeper and all that.” He paused, considering what to say next. “And I don’t have a dick. So if that’s a problem for you, I totally get it, I just wanted—”

Hinata shut him up with a kiss. Kageyama stiffened before melting into the sensation, searching for Hinata’s tongue with his own. Hinata wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Kageyama, look at me.”

The raven-haired boy was fighting to hold back tears.

“I really, really like you. I’ve liked you since last year. You being trans isn’t going to change that. I’m just glad you felt comfortable telling me.” He stroked his hair as Kageyama buried his head in his chest.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.” He pulled back after a moment, sniffling.

Hinata was immediately there to lick away his tears. 

“I want to…to keep my shirt on, if that’s okay. I wear this thing called a binder,” he explained, sitting up. “It just looks like a long sports bra. It’s meant to flatten your chest, so it’s pretty tight which is why you can’t wear it for too long at a time. My goal is to get top surgery one day so I won’t have to get strangled by this thing every day. I don’t really like for anyone to see it.”

Hinata nodded. “Okay.” A grin spread across his face. “I’ll just have to kiss your neck then.” Kageyama’s breath hitched in his throat. Hinata carefully flipped them over so he was straddling the taller boy. “I’m gonna leave marks,” Hinata murmured as he traced Kageyama’s jawline with his finger. He leaned down and brushed his lips against his jaw, hovering over the skin, nuzzling his cheek. His hand travelled to the back of Kageyama’s neck as he kissed him with his tongue. Kageyama moaned into his mouth and arched his back. He could feel Shoyo’s thing twitch against his stomach.

Hinata moved to his neck, dragging his tongue from the dip in his collarbones to his chin before sucking on a sensitive spot on the side of his neck. He bit down softly, rolling his tongue over the flesh before leaning back to admire the mark.

“M-more,” Kageyama said softly. He wanted to be covered in Hinata’s kisses and bite marks. He wanted everyone to see them.

Hinata attacked his neck with kisses and hickeys. His lips and tongue moved and sucked and prodded the flesh as his teeth worked the sensitive skin. Kageyama could  
feel the heat grow between his legs. His lips collided with Hinata’s and he ran his fingers through those soft orange locks like he’d longed to since the day they met. 

He felt so good. He liked making Hinata feel good.

Hinata pulled back slowly. A string of saliva connected their bruised lips. “I, uh—I have to go to the bathroom,” he said, panting heavily. Kageyama blushed. He pretended to be oblivious to the obvious tent in his pants.

“Okay. You want me to order some pizza?”

The orange-haired boy’s eyes lit up. He really did love pizza.

They spent the rest of the night eating and chatting, then making out some more before Hinata’s mom called, telling him he had to go home.

“Can’t you stay over?” Kageyama whined into his chest.

Hinata laughed. “I’m seeing you tomorrow morning. You’re really gonna miss me that much?”

Kageyama kissed him. “I just like kissing you.” He kissed him again. He led the way to the front door.

They shared a soft kiss at the front door before Hinata said, “You look good like this, Tobio.” He looked pointedly at the hickies on Kageyama’s neck.

“Sh-shut up, dumbass,” Kageyama muttered, getting flustered. He pulled the boy in for another sloppy kiss.

“Okay,” Hinata murmured into his mouth, “Now I really have to go.”

Kageyama nipped his lip before pulling back. “Okay. Be safe. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hinata smiled before setting off with his bike. Kageyama watched him until he rounded the corner.

God he was perfect.


End file.
